Pokemon:Desire to Live
by Gone into the Abyss
Summary: You think an Eevee's life is easy? Think again. Story has been adopted by Hystercia.
1. Newfound Freedom

**This is for the Pokemon lovers out there. It's about an Eevee...What? **

**Anyway, there are some mistakes that have been fixed, but I didn't find anything wrong with the writing so far.**

**Disclaimer: 9 Kitsunes hasn't been finished and Strength of Hearts had over 20 reviews...What? I have no new material.**

* * *

><p>I glare at the Chikorita as it's cuddled and loved by my trainer. What does that Chikorita have that I don't?<p>

I don't mean to be selfish, but there's obvious favoritism. I get scolded and beaten for everything I do, while the grass bitch gets compliments and comfort. I get scraps of food if I'm lucky enough, and the grass user eats like a queen every night. My trainer isn't one for a specific type of Pokemon, he has all kinds, that use all types.

If he hates me, then what's my desire to live? I'm the training doll; the one everyone practices on. I eat scraps as food and I've been beaten and still have the scars to prove it. He's been lectured about mistreatment to Pokemon, though he doesn't listen. The teen boy has been told about favoritism, yet he ignores.

Then, yesterday, I met _him_.

A wild Eevee. I remember those days, always being able to run, allowed to hunt small Pokemon, free to choose what I please. I talked to him, he talked to me. We even agreed to meet with each other, later. I can't wait to see him...which reminds me. I haven't told him my name, then again, neither has he.

Oh great, he's coming. What does master want this time?

"Enya. Shadow Ballon the rock." So clear and made-out, right? I looked around and choose a random rock -we were training in the mountains, so many rocks to choose from. I'm half-tempted to aim at a boulder that was above him-. Charging up a Shadow Ball, I hear my trainer gasp and he slapped me. The freaking' bastard _slapped_ me!

"Idiotic Eevee. That wasn't a Shadow Ball. No dinner for your stupidity." I growled. It's not like I _get _MUCH of a dinner anyway!

Later that night, I crept away from the campsite -he doesn't return us to our Pokeballs. Says we get training from a wild Pokemon's sneak attack- and into the forest. My stomach rumbled as I felt the pain of hunger. A loud thud caused me to raise my ears. Looking next to me, I saw a dead Burmy. Over it was that same Eevee. "Eat." He nudged the Pokemon towards me. Unable to resist my want to get rid of my hunger and pain, I greedily gobbled up the meal, leaving bones that were quickly buried underneath the earth.

I never realized how amazing the other Eevee looked. He actually didn't look like one.

He was black all over with one red ring a couple inches above the bottom of each of his paws. His ears looked like an Umbreon's, and had red triangles that covered the ends. On his tail, which looked more bushy and longer (like a fox's) than normal, was a red ring and a red six-point star on his back. The same six-point star was in a much smaller version on the middle of his forehead. The star was hidden by a bang of ebony fur. His eyes were blood red, but had something that was very calming and serene. He was also much taller than a normal Eevee, probably by three inches

It's amazing that I can tell he is one. I gasped and turned away when he realized I was staring at him. He tilted his head. "I believe we never introduced ourselves." He sat down and put one of his front paws on his chest. "I'm Twilight." A beautiful name for a beautiful Eevee.

I did the same. "My name's Enastacia. Call me Enya." His head tilted more. "Ena...stacia?" I nodded.

-Twilight's POV-

This Eevee, has me curious. I hate humans, even more so her so-called "trainer", but she seems to shrug it off...What? It's not I've been stalking her...Okay, maybe a little, but she's so...I look at her. She's stunning, and she's not even in her true form.

All Eevees have a true form. I find mine more pleasant and comfortable to be in. If a human sees me, pow! and then it's "Welcome to Unconscious Ville". Hehehe. Humans are so gullible sometimes. I notice she's surveying me. When I look into her eyes, she gasps and looks away.

Did I look funny or something? "I believe we never introduced ourselves." I begin. She focuses on me as I sit down. I brought my paw up to my chest to gesture myself. "I'm Twilight."

She mimicked me. "My name's Enastacia. Call me Enya." I feel my head tilt. "Ena...stacia?" I test it out, loving the way her name rolls off my tongue. She nods. I look up at the sky. "You should get back. Dawn is approaching, so your trainer should be waking up. I'd get as much rest as I could."

Enya's eyes widened before she quickly stood up and began running towards the camp. "Thanks, Twilight! Bye!" I watch her leave, but I don't want her to go. My ears slump in a sadness I've never felt before as I ran in the other direction. Maybe, I can look for something to eat. Then, I could share some with Enya. My head nods. Yeah, that's the way to do it! Then, my ears droop.

Oh, yeah, the clan. I better go talk to Dawnbreaker, the leader of the Sky Clan of Eevees. Maybe I can convince him to meet Enya.

-Enya's POV-

My trainer is still asleep when I returned back to the camp, but that didn't mean the other Pokemon were. The Chikorita, who was named Rose, sneered as she watched me approach the camp.

"Oh look, it's her." The others glared at me. "What are you still doing here?" A Squirtle, named Trench, growled. "Well maybe because I can. Why don't you go somewhere else with your bitchy attitudes." I growled back. A second later, the side of my face was burning. I look up to see my bastard of a trainer giving me a furious look. "Enya, you know that you're not allowed to start fights with the others."

Oh sure, treat them like they do nothing wrong. I merely bared my teeth on him and walked to the edge of the camp where a lake was sitting. I could hear them grumbling behind me, but I didn't care.

Looking in the calm water, my eyes widened. Instead of me, a mere Eevee, was one that looked like Twilight only, the base color for the fur was dark blue and silver for the rings around the paws and tail. The ears were like cat's but had a silver ring around each of the ears instead of a triangle like Twilight. On the forehead was a silver five-point star hidden by a bang of ocean blue fur. I guess a star similar to the one on this Eevee's head is on the back. The tail was the same as Twilight's only the fur on it had silver ends and the height of it was about an inch shorter than Twilight. The eyes were silver like the markings.

Then I realize the me in the reflection wasn't alone.

I gasp and look up to see Twilight standing right in front of me. His legs were spread out as if he was in a stretching position. His tail is wagging and he smiles at me. "Hey ya, Enya!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, Twilight." My voice turns serious. "Twilight, what are you doing? You could be captured!" He yawned as if he was bored before smirking. "You don't actually think I'll let myself be captured?" He pretended to be hurt. "That really hurts, Enya. How could you not trust in my skills?" He said with mock hurt. I giggled before biting his ear playfully. "I trust in your skills, Twilight, but you're too playful."

He smirked again before he knocked me onto my back. He raised an eyebrow. "You're playful, too!" I smirk before raising my head to his ear. "But I hide it better." After I finished that statement, I knocked off of me and pinned him by his tail. He pouted as he sat down.

"Enya..." groaned Twilight. I grin at him. He pulled his tail from underneath my paw and looked up at the sky. "It's almost Sun High." I tilted my head in confusion. He noticed this and began to explain.

"Sun High, is when the sun's at the highest point of the sky. In other words, lunch time." I blinked. Lunch time? I guess he didn't have a better way to put it, that or he likes food. I shook my wet fur which felt lighter than it usually is. I look back down at the water. It was the same reflection of a me that seemed like Twilight.

"Enya? Your..." Twilight's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Twi's ear rose up suddenly and he turned around and barely dodged a Razor Leaf from Rose. They were fastly approaching, my trainer and the other Pokemon. Twi got a direct hit from Sora's, a Staravia, Steel Wing. If this kept up, Twilight would be captured. I ran in front of the next attack.

"Enya, get out of the way." My trainer snarled. I growled in response. His eyes narrowed before pulling out my Pokeball. Put it on the ground and smashed it. "You're a disobedient Pokemon that doesn't have a home anymore." He smirked.

I was free, was free to hunt, and free to live my life. I ignored him and grabbed Twi by his scruff before jumping away, leaving my old life behind.

-Twilight's POV-

I yawned before realizing where I was. I looked around, taking in my surroundings when I noticed that something was lying next to me. Turning around, I realize it's Enya in her true form. I thought her Eevee form was stunning, but this form made the other one look like a muddy pig.

Seeing that the sun was down, and night was still upon us, I cuddled next to her, placing my tail over her protectively. She snuggled into my warmth. I smiled before placing my head down. Soon, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm an idiot. All this time, I thought the poll for BS was on my profile, and it wasn't. You guys are probably mad aren't you?<strong>

**Anyway, if anyone wants to draw what Enya and Twi look like, you can because, as much as I have drawn them, those pics are really for a story of mine called "Star Dogs" which is not a fanfiction story, but instead a story _I_ created.**

**BS-Bijuu Succesers**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**


	2. Newfound Questions

**...So...sleepy...**

**Pete the Rock- I already admitted that I'm an idiot. -_-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't really watch it now. It's basically the same almost every episode.**

* * *

><p><span>-Still Twilight's POV-<span>

My vision was groggy and fuzzy the next morning. I yawned, stretching my body while looking around for Enya. Spotting her, with my little eye, I noticed that she was staring at her reflection in the lake. I ran over, slowing so I could lap up the cool water. I stare at her through the corner of my eye.

She was still in her true form; her ears were flattened, and seemed sad. It was a while before she talked.

"Twilight...what am I going to do now?" I only stare at her. She closed her eyes. "I don't have a home anymore, and the scars that have been with me all my life are coming back..." She opens them as a tear drops from her eye into the water beneath her. She shakes a little before continuing. "I don't think I can forget everything and move on."

She gives small pants as more tears fall from her eyes. I come over and pull her to my side, draping my paw over her shoulder. I rub her head on my cheek. "Enya, please don't cry. I'm here. I can help." I whispered. The sounds that were once coming from her were becoming more silent.

She raises her head and stares at me in the eye; her ears still flattened. I jerk my head in a direction. "Enya, come with me. There's more like us. Over there in the village of the Star Eevees." I hold out my paw. She hesitates before putting hers on top.

Standing up, I led the way to my village, my tail coaxing Enya along the way.

-Enya's POV-

We walked for hours before we came to a gaping hole with what seemed to be hut-like structures aligned the hole's sides.

"Woah." I breathed out. Twi smirked and jumped down to a roof of one of the "hut's". He jumped to the ground, and I followed.

We kept going like this until we came to what seemed to be the middle section of the village. I followed him to what I assumed was a "hut" or a cave. The discolored Eevee motioned me to go inside.

"This is my home. Stay here while I talk to the leader, Dawnbreaker." He ordered. Then, he was off. I sighed as I sat down, bored. I never was patient, but for Twilight's sake, I will be.

-Twilight's POV-

Walking through the more or less crowded pathways, I made my way to the leader's cave.

"Dawnbreaker? Are you there?" I called out.

"Hm? Twilight? What is it?" He asked, coming out of his cave.

His features are the same as mine; a six-pointed star on his back and forehead, rings around the paws and tail, triangles at the end of the ears. The ears were in the same style as well, but there were two rings around his paws and tail. The colors of the stars, rings, and triangles were dark blue while his base color was a dark shade of green. He's a bit taller than me. I come up to his nose with my height.

Dawnbreaker always had this aura in the air that said to never annoy him or else. He's very kind, but that aura makes you nervous because I have seen what he could do with his tail, it's not pretty. I gulp before I say anything.

"I've met a Eevee that was captured by a rather abusive human." Leader let out a growl. He's as much of a fan of humans as I am if not less. "She was released from her captor when she shielded me from getting caught."

He raised an ear. "Twilight, you know that you shouldn't mingle with humans." He lectured. He does it every time I tell him about my adventures outside the village and about the humans I meet or see.

"Continue." I nod.

"She had nowhere to go, so I suggested that she come live with me in the village. She complied and is now waiting in my cave." My tail waved in the warm breeze as Dawnbreaker flexed his claws on the ground. "Well, then. Better not keep this Eevee waiting."

We began to walk back to my home which was at the middle section of the village where warriors like me live. Right now, we're in the bottom section where the leader, Eevees that are not trained to fight and heal, and children with their mothers live. The top section are where the healers live. Our food and water storage are underground.

Our home is located in a mountain that we call,EtoileMountainso we don't really get many visitors from other villages unless you count the messengers. Trainers do come to train, but they never find the village. Warriors such as me lead them away or confuse them.

The village itself is rather large, so it may take a while before we reach my cave. Villagers and warriors greet us on the way.

-Enya's POV-

I glance around the "hut". There was a pile of leaves which I guess was where he slept at night, and a hole with water. There were what seemed to be windows that let in sunlight on a small patch of grass. A possible relaxing area, I suppose. The rest is earth and tufts of grass along with the dirt walls.

Sitting down, I pondered questions that I desperately needed answered. How did my trainer know it was me? Why did he abuse me when he treated the others fairly? What was wrong with the Shadow ball I made before? What's going to happen to me now?

* * *

><p><strong>...I have nothing to say.<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**

**This is actually another chapter, that was added to this one to make it longer. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>-Enya's POV-<span>

My head began to hurt as I pondered on the questions. I shook it to try and relieve some of the stress that was piling on my head.

My mind drifted to the only pokemon that I actually liked when I was with my abusive trainer. Her name was Airbane. She was a Riolu that was as sweet as a well-cooked poffin. Airbane was much younger than me, so I liked to consider her my little sister.

I raised her, and taught her to be polite and prompt. She was absolutely the perfect little sister I could ask for.

She was the one who'd save scraps of her own food for me when I forced to go hungry; my warmth on a cold night, she was the very reason why I stayed obedient to my former trainer. The day we left her behind, was the day I closed myself off from everyone.

_-Flashback Begin-_

"_Enya-nee-chan! Enya-nee-chan!" I stopped my attack on a defenseless rock to look to my little sister figure. _

_Before I was captured, I was kept by a kind woman -she gave me food to eat, but I didn't belong to her- that could speak Japanese. I taught Airbane a few words because I raised her. _

"_Yes, imouto-chan?" She looked at me with her red eyes. "Trainer-san's going to enter me in the Sinnoh League!" She cried out, happily. _

_I, however, was dumbstruck. Was my trainer insane? Airbane was so young, barely over a year and a half old! Couldn't he have entered me instead? The Leagues are ruthless, even if you're a young pokemon! _

"_Be careful, Airbane." She stopped her chattering to stare at me. "The Sinnoh League is rather frightening. All the pokemon won't go easy on you. They expect that you can defeat them."_

_The young Riolu nodded. "Of course, Nee-chan!"_

_-Time Skip to the Leagues-_

_I was watching from a special place that allowed pokemon that weren't participating could watch from. My trainer's battle was about to end._

_My trainer and his opponent only had one pokemon left. Airbane was called out to deal with the opponent's Kirlia. How idiotic could my trainer be? Airbane didn't know how to counter a psychic-types move-set._

"_JOSEPH LIFESTAR OF __TWINLEAF__TOWN__ HAS SUMMONED OUT HIS RIOLU! IF MY INFORMATION IS CORRECT, RIOLU IS A FIGHTING TYPE, IT WILL BE AT A HUGE DISADVANTAGE AGAINST KIRLIA!" The announcer's voice was booming through the microphone. I winced and put my paws over my ears, what is he? A Loudred? Many other pokemon followed suit. Damn microphones…_

_I watched as my little sister attempted a Quick Attack, but still being quite young, her speed was easy to be caught in a Psychic. My eyes widened with horror, I looked at the scene of the young Emanation Pokemon be risen into the air then crashing down into the cruel earth multiple times._

_After 20 crashes, Airbane fainted. The proctor stood tall; as he yelled._

"_RIOLU IS UNABLE TO __BATTLE__. WINNER IS SARAH WILLOWTREE FROM __FLORAMA__TOWN__." At least he doesn't have a microphone…_

_Joseph, my trainer, simply returned Airbane to her pokeball and left the arena. He will come up to this room to pick me up after all of his pokemon that were hurt was completely healed. _

_-Time Skip-_

_All of us were out of pokeballs, outside the stadium, leering at Airbane. Our trainer did not like the fact that she didn't even land one hit. Punishment: she was banished from his pokemon team, never to return. Airbane's eyes were full of tears that were threatening to fall._

_In an attempt to "motivate" imouto-chan into leaving, some pokemon began launching attacks. She dodged all of them using Quick Attack. _

_Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and ran towards her to prevent any more "motivation" that could possibly hit her and knock her out, leaving her without any means to defend herself. The other pokemon attempted to give me a glare, but I held strong._

"_Enya," I glared at my trainer. "Move out of the way." Not a muscle of mine followed his order. Instead I looked behind me. "Airbane, run!" _

_She shook her head. "I can't leave you, onee-chan!" I winced as I took a Razor Leaf from Rose. "I'll be fine. Just run!"_

_Airbane, now with tears streaming down her face, nodded and ran into the trees, faster than most of us. Rose ran to me. "Enya? Are you alright? "She asked, feigning the concern and sweetness that was present in her voice. I growled at her. "Don't ask me if I'm okay, you should be asking if Airbane will be okay." _

_The grass user rolled her eyes. "She shouldn't have lost. That Riolu can't even fight." _

_Finally having enough, I bit down hard on her leaf. She shrieked in pain as my teeth sank harder into the green thing. Next thing I know, I was back in my pokeball, which is strange as I have never been in my pokeball. In fact, I was my trainer's first pokemon as I have been with him since he was seven. I sat there, growling, my anger was targeted at my trainer and my so-called 'team'._

_-Flashback End-_

I unconsciously growled as I mulled over my past.

"Enya?" A small voice called. I turned my head around to see Twilight. "Dawnbreaker, the village leader is here and wants to see you."

I sighed and followed him out of the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Must…continue…with revising…<strong>

**_Kitsune-Hime_**


	3. Newfound Life

-Twilight's POV-

Enya had this sad aura around her when I retrieved her from my home. Maybe she's contemplating the past events. I know I would.

I'm not trained to sense aura, but I have received some training from a Lucario. So I have a vague concept on aura, but more on that later. Now I have to hope that Dawnbreaker accepts Enya into the village.

After circling the female Eevee a few times, he began to sniff her ear. Enastacia's tail twitched with annoyance when he sat in front of her.

"You seem rather confused and lost, Enastacia." He began. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I'm sure with the help of others; you'll get back onto the correct path. With guidance, I'm sure you will be a great asset to the village."

My head shot up as he said this.

A soft smile graced Enya's face. She nodded. "Thank you, Dawnbreaker." He nodded "It's quite alright. Now for living accommodations-"

"She can stay with me." I cut in. Dawnbreaker stares hard at me before nodding. "Twilight, you'll also be in charge of training her. Understood?" After I nodded, Dawnbreaker left for home. Enya walked over to me with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Twi." She nuzzled my cheek, causing me to blush. "No problem, Enya. Now let's get some rest, ne?"

I gesture for her to follow me as we walked back into my home.

* * *

><p><strong>I added the next chapter in which does a time skip of about six months. Enjoy! ^^<strong>

**Man, I think this is 5-6 pages in Word. This may be the longest chapter in DTL. I wrote this all in 2 days, too! *pats self on back***

* * *

><p><span>-6 Months later-<span>

A Marill sat next to a river, drinking up the cool water before he set out on his journey back home. He was unaware of the silent predators creeping around, making sure to not make a sound.

Claws outstretched, a shadow attempted to attack the aqua mouse pokemon. Keyword: _attempted_.

It quickly dodged and launched a Water Gun at the shadow, who revealed to be a discolored Espeon. The base color was dark blue and the five-point stars on its hind legs and chest were silver. The jewel on the head, eyes, and the insides of the ears were a pale grey.

The Espeon was hit and sent up in the sky but quickly recovered while still in the air. A beam of white light appeared in front of the Espeon's mouth as golden stars launched themselves at the Marill.

Marill was caught in the Swift and flew back into a tree, furthering the damage. A Faint Attack sealed the deal as a slightly discolored Umbreon jumped out from behind a bush.

Its rings were replaced with crimson six-pointed stars, yet the sleek black remained the same.

The Espeon ran towards the Umbreon and nuzzled its snout. Said pokemon gave a playful smirk. "Enastacia, that was great!"

Enya gave a soft smile before saying. "Yes, but you finished it, Twilight."

Twilight nudged Enastacia before running over to the carcass of the water-type. They had to hurry back home before dusk arrived. It was more than likely that a trainer or trainers would come to the spot to rest for the night.

-EtoileMountain-

Upon arriving back at the village of the star Eevees, they were happily greeted by the others. After dropping off the dead pokemon in the food storage, they made their way home, taking the long way so they could chat.

Tonight's topic: Enya's weird dreams. She'd always wake up in the middle of the night from some dream of hers, gasping, but when asked or when she recalls on it, she can't remember what ever the dream was about. Though she could always recall a faint outline of a human's face, but to a point as the rest was a blur.

"Twi, I think they may have something to do with me evolving. I mean, aren't psychic-types supposed to have strange dreams because of their mental power?" Enya suggested. Twilight shrugged.

"But, Enya, you told me about having these dreams three months ago, and that was three weeks before you evolved."

The sun pokemon tilted her head as she thought back. What Twi was saying is true, and she'll willingly admit it. Before she could voice this, they arrived back at the hut that they shared with each other. Enya began preparing their sleeping area as Twilight began to pull out a few berries for dinner.

They ate, chatting and laughing before they lied down next to each other on the soft leaves and flower petals, drawing the other's warmth so they could be lulled into sleep.

_-Enya's Dream, Her POV-_

_I ran swiftly through the forest, looking for something, but I don't know exactly what. Stopping to get a quick breather, my ear twitched as it picked up a cry of pain. _

_Concern and worry filled me as I ran towards the sound. It sounded like a human and normally it wouldn't concern me to this point of uneasiness. What was different this time?_

_Breathing heavily, I finally broke out of the thick forest and into the clearing. I noticed a crouched figure and I understood why I felt that way, it was a human. His figure was blurry, but I could pick up blue jeans and a bit of white on his shirt._

_He was holding his ankle in pain; I suppose he sprained it._

_A roar knocked me out of my thoughts as the ground shook wildly. I gave a protective growl in response. The human looked up and his eyes widened. "No; get out of here! Quick!" _

_I stared at him. Did he not care for his own well-being more than mine? I narrowed my eyes at the boy. A blob of yellow was pulling on him, trying to help him up. _

_Another roar could be heard, and it was much closer. For some reason that I wasn't aware of, I jumped in front of the human; my mind already decided that I would protect the human with my life. The rumbling quieted, though none of us let down our guard. We all knew it was coming. _

_I wanted to turn my head and use Confusion to help him up, but I felt mentally exhausted and using it would leave me defenseless against any attack that would come our way._

_The ground, once again, began to dangerously vibrate, much to the human's dismay. It must be jarring his ankle further. He hissed in pain as the yellow blob curled up next to him, realizing that he was in too much pain to be walking, let alone moving. _

_The cause of the shaking appeared in the shape of an agitated Aggron. Taking note of us, it began to charge a Hyper Beam. _

_I tensed. I knew I could die if I used this technique, but I'd rather die making sure they lived than not have done anything to help the human at all._

_I charged towards the steel-type drawing all my power, orange streaks forming in front of me. Purple energy surrounded my body as the Hyper Beam was fired. It hit me head-on, giving many more damage, but my attack remained intact and powerful. I rammed myself into the Aggron's gut._

"_Giga Impact!" I yelled. The Aggron was set back a considerable amount of distance, knocking into several trees on the way, before it fainted. I turned around and began making my way back to the human he was stroking the blob's head when I looked him over._

_He reached his hand out and started to rub behind my ears. I started to lean into it as he started to speak. _

"_Thanks, I really appreciate it!" He gave a grateful smile. He began to sit up, only hissing once when he tried to stand up but fell back down. The yellow blob jumped onto his shoulder, rubbing his cheek, happy that he was okay._

_I gave them a happy smile before falling onto my side as the price of my attack came on to me. With the state I was in, and how Giga Impact is used, my exhaustion would lead to death. _

_Dots of black began to blur my vision as the human began to shake me, concern filling his eyes. The darkness finally overcame my vision._

_-Dream End-_

I gasped, my eyes snapping open. Twi jerking awake next to me.

"Enya?" He asked sleepily. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." I said. He looked at me worriedly before lying down again, falling asleep within minutes. I looked out the little hole in the wall that served as a window. Closing my eyes, I tried to go over my dream. I gave a small sigh with my eyes still closed. Nope, can't remember a thing.

I decided to try and remember the outline of the human. Maybe something is different about it?

Well, the outline now had some yellow blob on its shoulder and I think I can make out a hat and eyes, but there's absolutely no color besides the blob.

I opened my eyes. Well at least I'm getting more of a clue of who this person could be. I stared at Twilight; he was so adorable when he's asleep. I blushed slightly as I stared at my secret crush. Hopefully, if I ever find out who this person is, Twi will be right beside me.

Feeling content, I lied back down, sleep becoming victorious the moment I closed my eyes.

-The Next Day, Regular POV-

When Enya woke up the next morning, Twilight was almost finished with breakfast.

Today, it was Girafarig meat balled up with anOranor Pecha berry placed in the middle. They each got two with one of the berries inside. As they finished, Twilight began to groan about remembering their assignment for the day.

"Sentry duty! We're warriors, not Eevee security!" He whined. Enya's eyes shone blue and Twilight was pushed down into the ground by her mental power. "Enyaaaaa..." He moaned as he pulled himself up. She shook her head. "Don't start whining unless you want me to hold above the mountain peak."

Twilight's eyes comically widened at the thought of being dropped onto the peak and "rolling" back to leveled ground. He quickly ran to her side. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Her smirk did not help at all. For account of wanting live and not deal with a "crazy-ass, evil Enastacia", he shut up.

They ran swiftly through the village to their post, greeting all the pokemon as they passed by.

-Twilight's POV-

I mentally grumbled about our assignment, until Enya glared at me. Man, I keep forgetting she's a psychic-type and is always reading my mind to see if I need punishment.

I run ahead, trying to ignore her vicious glare, when I stop and tensed. Enya ran and stopped a bit behind me, wondering what was wrong. When she looked ahead, she froze.

The scent of three humans, too many pokemon that I rather not count, and food lay in the clearing ahead has traveled its way to our noses. This either means, they're still there, or they left a while ago.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on their aura. It was tough, as again I'm not trained, nor was I made for using aura. They seem to have an okay aura, nothing too dangerous. Though, there's one that caches my eye. This one was very powerful, but not tamed. If this human was trained in it, he'd be one of the greatest Aura guardians in Sinnoh, or perhaps the world!

Enya was slowly going ahead of me, probably to see the humans then report back to me about their plans of where they're heading.

-Enastacia's POV-

I gave a low growl. For some reason, that outline of the human keeps jumping back into my mind as I crawl closer to the clearing.

I crawled under a bush and my eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...Cliffhanger...Or atleast I think it is...<strong>

**Review, pwease! *does puppy eyes***

**If you can tell who the human is, then I utterly suck at suspense. :/**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**


	4. Newfound Loyalty

**My wish has been fulfilled. I got not one, but TWO reviews! *hugs reviewers* **

**Ahem, now that that's out of the way, I have a new pokemon idea. It has OCC as the main characters but it briefly tells what happened to Airbane.**

**Damn, I'm having way too many story ideas at a time… **

**To Lucilla, I'll use some of your element in The Way of Light (once I get it up and running) and other elements in a story I've been thinking of doing.**

**To william and jack and jake, I'll do your challenge after I finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know who created Pokemon…wait…someone called Satoshi? What's his last name then? ...You don't know? You know what screw it, just screw it…**

* * *

><p>-Still Enya's POV-<p>

Kuso! Why the hell is there a Pikachu staring at me? I just resorted to Japanese didn't I?

Ah, forget that. The Pikachu is my main priority right now.

"Yo, Pikachu, mind your shutting you yap to the humans?" I asked none too gently.

"Why are you here?" The Pikachu asked, totally ignoring my previous comment.

"What's it to you, mouse?" I taunted. The Pikachu remained unfazed. "Go back to your own trainer. I'm sure they're worried." He said, not realizing that such a subject should mentioned to me.

I growled dangerously, silently warning the electric type not go there. He nodded, not at all bothered by my growl. "So a wild pokemon?"

I nodded. "Don't attack us just because you're hungry." He threatened; electricity could be seen on his electric pouches showing he was deadly serious. I narrowed my eyes. Prey on Pokemon that belonged to a trainer?

I smirked to the mouse. "Oh please, I would never sink that low just to get dinner." My expression changed to one that was disgusted. "And it's just plain disgusting if you ask me. So don't worry, I'm only here because it's my duty."

The Pikachu nodded and gestured for me to come out. I furiously shook my head. I have never revealed myself to humans after my last trainer disowned me, and I'm not breaking that record. Then, the Pikachu began to push me from behind, much to my dismay. Damn mouse…

* * *

><p><strong>Kuso- Shit, Damn it, such and such.<strong>

**Sorry it's short…I'm kind of having a writer's block…**

**Wow! This has almost 1,000 hits! Am I better at writing pokemon or something?**

**Anyway, this chapter, as you can see, was added to make the other longer.**

**Warning: A little blood and gore, but you can skip it.**

**Disclaimer: ...I own nothing; okay maybe my DS…and this computer…and my life...**

* * *

><p><span>-Normal POV-<span>

The Pikachu had long stopped pushing Enya around when she had shown her initial protest (which was by slamming him into the ground from Confusion).

"Okay, sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd like to meet everyone else." The electric-type said as he pulled himself from the unforgiving earth. Enastacia gave a sheepish smile. "Gomennasai, I shouldn't have gone that far…"

The mouse blinked, giving Enya enough time to realize her mistake. "Aw, sorry. 'Gomennasai' means sorry in a very polite way." Before the electric-type could retort, another voice could be heard.

"Hey! Pikachu, what happened?" Pikachu noticeably brightened from the sound of the voice. Enya watched as the electric mouse pokemon run towards three humans and a Piplup that were running towards him.

The sun pokemon stared at how they interacted with each other. Such a huge contrast to how Joseph had treated her. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Pikachu, but it was quickly forgotten when the mouse began leading them to her.

Eyes widening, she began to back away before fully turning and beginning to run back to Twilight's location.

-Enya's POV-

Was I really that scared? To run away and hide behind Twilight? I guess my instincts from being an Eevee have passed on to my evolved form.

You see, when an Eevee evolves in their true form, the evolved form is adjusted to match the true form. Unlike an Eevee who evolved in their disguise, they can not transform into the "fake" form that everyone trainer has seen. Now they'll most likely take me to a professor about a new pokemon or something.

Pushing down my thoughts, I continued my way to Twi.

-Twilight's POV-

What was taking Enya so long? Deciding to find out, I looked again with aura.

Okay, so apparently she's having chit-chat with a mouse that's now trying to push her in the direction of the humans.

Oh, Enastacia slammed him into the ground without mercy! That poor, poor Pikachu. I know exactly how he felt earlier…

Huh? The humans are gone. I should have kept some of my attention on them instead of all on Enya. After all, she can take care of her-Huh? Why is she running towards me?

-Enya's POV-

Damn this outline! Why won't it get out of my head? Turning around to see how far the humans were, my eyes snapped wide open.

And I was welcomed into the realm of darkness.

-Twilight's POV-

I was about to run towards Enya when I tripped over a Weedle. Damn it, I suck against bug-types, and Weedles are rather vengeful if bothered.

The Weedle glared at me before using Poison Sting. I jumped out of the way and used Confuse Ray. Five orbs of light appear around me then circle the burst in a flash of light and the Weedle began to wobble. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I quickly dashed towards the bug-type using Quick Attackand knocked it out.

I growled, the Weedle was in the Star Eevee's territory, meaning, I have full responsibility for terminating it.

- (For those with weaker stomachs, please skip ahead, I don't want you feeling sick) -

Claws outstretched, I began to tear away at the pokemon's skin. I snapped it into my mouth before gulping it down and watching the blood flow.

- (Okay, you can come back now) -

As it's a part poison-type, there's limited amount of nourishment we Eevees gain as none of us are poison-types. It's mainly why we mainly go after water-types, grass-types, electric-types, and normal-types.

I quickly licked the blood off my claws before running towards Enya's location. I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I was kind of on a freak-out since school started for me. As you all know, it's a reduced upload rate so only expect atleast one or two uploads of each story a month.<strong>

**Also, end of month! I'm considering making a pokemon one-shot. I'm in the mood for crack-fics, so I might make one. I have a good idea, too. **

**Disclaimer: If Pokemon was a…well, pokemon, the percentage for me to be able to catch it would be 0%.**

* * *

><p><span>-Normal POV-<span>

Twilight was freaking out right now. Why you ask? Well, for one, he couldn't sense where Enya was or where the humans were. Twilight's ears flattened with worry when a roar was heard.

"GWOOOOOOAAAAAAH!"

Twi yelped as he jumped back. 'What was that?' He wondered as he felt the ground shaking. He began to slowly back up. Whatever it was, it was angry and it will most likely attack the only target in the area, himself.

-Twilight's POV-

My mind whirled with 'what ifs' as the steps came closer. Obviously, the pokemon is bigger than me and is rather heavy from its steps. Maybe it's a steel or rock-type?

"GWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAH!" Definitely a steel-type, I can tell from the roar. Damn, what's with me getting all the types where I'm at a disadvantage? Sure, steel-type moves aren't super effective against me, but dark-type and normal-type moves only do half-damage.

Suddenly, the bush that was fourteen meters in front of me was stepped into the ground as an Aggron appeared. Screw it being a steel-type; with it also being a rock-type, my moves shouldn't even be able to make much of a difference to its body, much less damage…

Oh well, I better battle like my life depends on it.

The Aggron moved first with an Iron Head. With my claws out, I climbed up the nearest tree and jumped into a nearby branch of another as the poor tree became the target of the Aggron's attack.

Red orbs began to circle around me before slamming themselves into the Aggron. My Assurance caused it to wobble before it turned and used Metal Sound. The high pitched sound made me stumble. My ears are ringing, and I bet they're close to bleeding. I could feel my body being sent back before slamming into a tree. Damn Aggron. You know? I might just call it "the damn Aggron" now because I feel like damning the pokemon to the deepest pits of hell.

"!" The damn Aggron roared…again. My eye twitched.

"OKAY WE GET IT, YOU'RE FUCKING MAD. SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I screamed while pulling myself free from the destroyed tree. It rushed at me. It's going to try and do Take Down. I was about to jump out of the way when I got hit head-on. The damn Aggron must be faster than I thought…

-With Enya, Normal POV-

A hand with a black, fingerless glove shook the unconscious body that was Enastacia. Shadows of five figures stood or knelt over her, all sporting an aura of worry and wonder. Slowly, Enya's eyelids flickered before lazily opening.

Her nose twitched as she took in her surroundings and the nearby scents. The sun pokemon's eyes snapped open before taking a light blue hue. All five figures were slowly raised into the air as Enya pulled herself from the ground.

"Whoa…" One of the figures said, and quickly shut up when a warning growl from Enastacia. Five pairs of eyes stared at the discolored Espeon. Three had a hint of confusion hidden within.

Enya scanned her eyes over them. One was the Pikachu she saw earlier, another was a Piplup. First human had blue hair and a white cap on her head. The next was dark-skinned with squinty eyes. The last one...

'It's him!' In her shock, she dropped them all ungracefully to the ground in front of her. Enya blinked and tilted her head as they groaned. The girl with blue hair sat up in front of her. "Hey, you like an Espeon! Though, I never seen one in a different color."

"It must be becuase of their body type similarities and abilities with Pyschic-type moves." Squinty (A nickname by Enya) explained. The boy she recongnized pulled out his pokedex.

_"Espeon, the Sun Pokémonand one of the evolved forms of Eevee._

_Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves."_

The small machine beeped and was promptly closed after it gave its knowledge. Enya looked indifferently at the encyclopedia. She had seen Joseph use it every now and then. It was spposed to tell him a few facts about the pokemon he scans, he had once explained to her in the days that he was just starting out as a trainer.

The boy nodded to Squinty. "You're right, Brock. It is an Espeon."

The blue-haired girl's eyes lit up. "It's gorgeous! The colors of it's fur make it even more stunning." She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Enastacia puffed up her fur giving the, 'Oh, yeah. I know I'm cute. All I want is for you to say just how beautiful I am,' look.

For all forms of Eevees, what they prided most was their fur. When someone or a pokemon complimented about it, even the most humble Eevee would show off a little. This pride continued and grew stronger with their evolved forms.

Pikachu shook his head as Piplup waddled up to Enya. The sun pokemon titlted her head before dodging a Peck from a envious water-type.

Once at a safe distance, Enya's eyes lit up in a blue hue before returning to normal. "Piplup!" The blue-haired girl wrapped her arms around the water-type who stopped squirming against her tight grip after a while. The boy knelt down next to Enya. Her silver eyes focused on him.

"My name's Ash." He gestured over to the other humans. "Those are my friends, Dawn and Brock." Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, making his already present smile more livelier. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

Enya was going to respond when-

"GAH!"

"!"

Everyone's head snapped towards the sound. Enastacia's eyes widened before she took off towards it. The others followed after her, intent on finding out what was making the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! Why can't writer's block leave me alone? <strong>

**3...Effin'...chapters...in one. O_e *twitch***

**Anyway, I have done some considering and I have come up with an idea. **

**You see, I have many notebooks in which I write in when I have story ideas. I have decided I will make a little drabble fic with all my drabbles, unfinished projects, as well as original chapters for some of my stories and upload them into the fic. If I get enough reviews about liking certain drabble, I might continue it as a story.**

**There are many cross-overs within it. I hope you guys read it when I hopefully have it up!**

**Oh and question of the chapter, what move did Enya use?**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**


	5. Newfound Aquaintances

**OMG, I'm sorry everyone! I've been so focused on TIM and my one-shots that I nearly forgot to do this! Please forgive me, minna-san! D:**

**Disclaimer: I would have some moneh if I did own Pokemon. :/**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_The boy knelt down next to Enya. Her silver eyes focused on him._

_"My name's Ash." He gestured over to the other humans. "Those are my friends, Dawn and Brock." Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, making his already present smile livelier. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."_

_Enya was going to respond when-_

_"GAH!"_

_"!"_

_Everyone's head snapped towards the sound. Enastacia's eyes widened before she took off towards it. The others followed after her, intent on finding out what was making the noise._

_End Recap_

* * *

><p><span>-Normal POV-<span>

Enya couldn't believe that through this entire mess that she had forgotten about Twilight. Now he was in trouble and some distance away. Who knows how much damage he would receive before she arrived?

She shook her head at the gruesome thoughts. No, Twilight was strong, stronger than her actually. There was no way he would go down without a fight.

Her ears twitched as she heard the gaining footsteps behind her. The humans and their pokemon, she immediately knew by their scent of grass and sweet-smelling human food.

Enastacia considered warning them off, but decided against it as they could possible help. Soon, they were in a clearing. The previous thoughts returned to her mind as her tail twitched.

Suddenly, a blur of black and red was flown straight in front of her into a tree before sliding down. She gasped as she recognized the ball of ebony fur. "Twilight!"

She ran towards her friend, stopping so she could sit and look over him. The discolored Umbreon was covered in scratches and cuts. A few of them were bleeding.

The group slowly walked closer, trying to see what was going on. Pikachu gasped and ran to her side when he saw the severely hurt Umbreon. He patted a paw on her back in reassurance as Brock slowly walked closer to inspect Twilight's injuries. Enastacia growled and he stopped.

"Don't worry; he just wants to see what he can do to help." The electric mouse clarified. Enya narrowed her eyes and watched warily as Brock knelt down and began to tend to Twilight's wounds.

"GWOOOOOOAAAAAH!"

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup gazed towards the direction the Umbreon had come from. Then, everyone's eyes snapped to Enya as she growled and jumped up from her sitting position. She began to run in the direction of the roar, Ash shortly following along with Pikachu, ignoring Dawn's cries to come back.

"Dawn," Brock called to the other trainer, not even looking away from the hurt Umbreon, "Can you go with them? The way that Espeon ran off with so much anger, and with how Ash is, they'll need a calm and collected mind to be there."

Said girl fidgeted nervously when Piplup jumped out of her arms. "Huh?"

"Pip! Piplup!" The penguin tapped her leg with encouragement, and she smiled. "Okay, I'm on my way!"

Brock nodded as the pair left, leaving him to tend to the unconscious Umbreon.

* * *

><p><span>-Clearing-<span>

When Ash managed to catch up with Enya, she was already battling the hot-headed Aggron.

He looked down at Pikachu who stared back with a ready stance and a determined look. He nodded before directing his finger towards the distracted Aggron.

"Go, Pikachu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this was shorter than I wanted it to be...<strong>

**I wanted this to be longer, but I wanted it out in a hurry to show you guys that I'm still here and not abandoning this story…**

**I'll try to make the next chapter MUCH longer. It'll take a while, but I'll do it since you guys have stuck by me for this long. Also, I've been working on a chapter that shows my OCCs data and info, so that will be out soon as well.**

_Kitsune-Hime_


	6. Newfound Allies

**Good lord! I'm so tired from rushing to finish this as well as make sure this was well over 1000 words, but for you guys, I'll do it. Might also consider doing my stat check up. Also, working on that OC chap! BTW, HOW THE HELL DID THIS BECOME A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY? I was actually going to make this a one-shot, but I have a plot and a thought for a sequel. A SEQUEL. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D Yesh, today's my birthday and I'm so happy right now! I might not get presents, but I'll give you guys one! An update on all my stories is just what the Birthday Eevee ordered. ;)**

**Also, I have just realized that Espeon doesn't learn Psychic until somewhere around level 64. Enya's supposed to be level 46 or somewhere like that. So...I'm going back to change all the moves to Confusion.**

**Anyway, this will be finished in less of 30 chapters. **

**Warnings: Angst (But that's why you're all here, right? :D)**

**dairu123- OMG, forgot to mention you last chapter! :O Because of that, this chapter as well as the last one is dedicated to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did, Eevee, Vulpix, and their evolutions would be a legendary pokemon. U_U**

* * *

><p><em>Recap (so need to stop doing these :P)<em>

_-Clearing-_

_When Ash managed to catch up with Enya, she was already battling the hot-headed Aggron._

_He looked down at Pikachu who stared back with a ready stance and a determined look. He nodded before directing his finger towards the distracted Aggron._

_"Go, Pikachu!"_

_End Recap_

* * *

><p>Enya and Pikachu stood next to each other, their bodies tense as they waited for a signal to begin. The Espeon couldn't believe that she was doing this, allowing herself to be under the control of a human. Then again, Ash didn't know that she would act under his orders.<p>

The Aggron didn't allow them time for Ash to learn of the new development and immediately charged at them with a Take Down. The ebonette quickly took action.

"Dodge!" On command, the two pokemon jumped in opposite directions, leaving an empty space where they were. The Aggron, already too into its attack rammed itself into a tree. Ash noticed that the steel-rock type was fidgeting in its spot in the tree.

Pikachu hopped over to Enya with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?"

Enya looked taken back at the display of a furious Aggron trying to remove its head from a tree. One of her ears was acute while the other lay horizontal, as she was feeling a little put off. "I think it's stuck," She whispered when Dawn and Piplup suddenly came bursting out the bushes screaming bloody murder.

"Eh? Dawn? What are you doing here?" Ash stared at the coordinator as she blushed from the confused and crazed stares she was getting from her friends and pokemon alike. Before she could explain, the Aggron roared again before pulling its horns free from the tree, destroying it in the process. Piplup gulped, imagining itself as that tree.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" The electric mouse wasted no time to comply with the order. "Piplup, Bubblebeam!" The blue penguin was about to launch its attack, but instead spin around on a foot three times before crashing down on its side wish swirly eyes. "Ah, Piplup!" Dawn looked horrified ad confused as she knelt down next to her pokemon. She raised its head in her arms. "Are you ok?" Piplup gave a weak 'pip' before Dawn picked it up and carried it to the edge of the clearing.

'Oops,' Enya looked the other way, chuckling nervously in her head, 'The only pokemon who has a real advantage on the Aggron and I made him faint due to a Future Sight attack. Kami-sama must be laughing his ass off at my misery.'

* * *

><p><em>-Somewhere up there-<em>

_A god-like person could be seen laughing as he looked down at Enya's predicament. *1_

* * *

><p>Enya's eye twitched as she heard muffled laughter. It sounded to be from the clouds, which greatly annoyed her. 'I just HAD to be proven right...'<p>

Meanwhile, Ash and Dawn were wondering why the discolored Espeon was just sitting there. Well, Ash would stare between giving Pikachu a move to execute. "Espeon!"

Enya snapped her attention at Ash, albeit a little angered at the crude name she was given at the moment, waiting expectantly. Ash furrowed his eye brows in confusion. 'Does it want me to-' "PIKA!"

The pained cry of his pokemon brought Ash's attention back to the battle. It seemed as though the Aggron managed to land one of a devastating Iron Head attack on the nimble electric-type. Pikachu fell to the ground and faltered as it tried to regain its balance when the Aggron crept behind it. The steel-rock-type seemed to be charging a Hyper Beam. Seeing this, Enya flicked her forked tail feeling useless through it all. 'C'mon Ash! Give me an order! Anything!'

"Espeon, use Confusion!" The Espeon's eyes took on a blue hue as the Aggron's attack disappeared into nothing as she crashed in into the ground multiple times before throwing it into a tree. Taking this as a great opportunity, Pikachu dashed over to Enya's side. The black-haired trainer stared in wonder. 'So it's responding to my commands?'

Smiling lightly, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. Enya flinched slightly from the sight of it as the memories of her own Pokeball being smashed to bits by her former trainer came to mind.

"Go, Chimchar!" In a flurry of sparkles, the chimp pokemon made an entrance into the battle.

* * *

><p><em><span>-With Brock, Still Normal POV-<span>_

Brock sighed as he looked over his handiwork. Whatever Twilight was fighting against, it sure was strong to cause such damage to it. Scratches , bruising, and blood practically decorated its body when he first started to treat it. Now, it had bandages around the ankles of all of its paws and neck. The rest of the Umbreon's wounds were recovering nicely, but Brock wanted to take it to thePokemonCenterjust to be sure.

Slowly, the Pokemon breeder carefully picked up the Pokemon and run in the direction he saw his friends go. He was just in time to see the Espeon land a flurry of golden stars on the Aggron that flashed yellow electricity thanks to Pikachu's Thunderbolt. If that attack wasn't enough, Chimchar shot out of the ground to land a super-effective Dig on the fumbling steel-rock-type.

The Aggron fell to he ground in a heap as Chimchar danced immaturely in front of it.

Brock couldn't help chuckling to himself. Chimchar's mischievous behavior was a great relief to this day's mysterious events. Suddenly, he feel movement from within his arms and notices that the Umbreon has finally awakened. Enastacia was over by his side immediately and Twilight smiled faintly at her. Twi was glad when Brock put him down; being up at that height made him feel a little light-headed.

"Enya, mind telling me why I woke up in the arms of this human?" He asked, flicking his tail at Brock. Enastacia merely grinned. "He healed you up. You're battle with that Aggron must've been bloody," Twilight silently agreed with her.

Pikachu, Chimchar, Dawn and Ash began to run over as well. The Aggron tiredly began to charge a last ditch effort of a Hyper Beam as Ash began to run in front of it.

Taking sight of this, Enya gasped before running towards the oblivious black-haired trainer. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Enya managed to push Ash out of the way, only to be caught in the attack head-on.

Everyone stared in horror before racing over.

The attack was a critical hit.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliffhanger? ;)<strong>

**I'm up at like ****1 o'clock**** in the morning for this. I need to be well rested because my family's taking me out. Good thing my mom said that I don't have to go to school today. :D**

**Dang…I basically just cut the entire story in half. O_O**

**HOW DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL! BECAUSE I REGRET THIS. I not have a huge headache… -_-**

**Review, Alert, and Fav guys! Ja ne!**

**_Kitsune-Hime_**


	7. Story is up for adoption

I love this story, but I don't think I'm willing to continue it, even on my new account. If anyone wants, you are free to adopt it. Please PM me on my new account, Kitsune-Ohime-Sama, if you are interested.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
